Because of your eyes
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Her eyes were just so blue and bright. Drew just can't help but fall in love with them. Soon he finds himself falling in love with more and more of May's features, but refuses to admit that he's in love with her. Join Drew as he battles himself in denial. Contestshipping. I do NOT own any of the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. Eyes

**Eyes**

Her eyes were dangerous. I'd decided that from minute one I'd met her. Big pools of molten sapphire. They just seemed to stare straight inside me, seemed to see things no-one else could.

Of course that part was an illusion. She couldn't really see inside me. That would be freaky. I had locked myself up so tight. No-one had come close to unravelling the mazes and tricks and false fronts I put up. The person who had come closest was Solidad, but she didn't know half of it.

But when I looked into those eyes, I felt everything I'd set up, all the defences I'd put up to defend myself, melt away. Only felt it. She couldn't unravel me that easy. No-one could.

I was like those Japanese puzzle boxes; only the owner could undo them. It took years for anyone else to decode them and May most definitely had not known me enough years yet. There was no way she'd be decoding my puzzle yet just because she gorgeous eyes. Arceus!

Why did she have to have such beautiful eyes? She was my rival for goodness sake! I couldn't afford to spend time getting lost in those eyes of her. Yes, it was getting that bad. You know that cheesy pick up line 'Hey do you have a map, because I think I just got lost in your eyes'? Well, don't even joke about it. I was literally lost in her eyes and I could never find my way back out. Her eyes were a maze. I was thoroughly lost.

"Hey Drew!" Speaking of which.

"Hey May," I said, "What's going on?" She looked up. Must refrain from those eyes. I bit my lip, hard, to stop myself from looking in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say, look! I got my first Johto ribbon!" she exclaimed happily. I made the mistake of looking up. Arceus, there I go again. Ooh, I never noticed she had darker blue flecks in her eyes. That's something new. Mustn't have been this close to her before. See, look, her eyes were literally a maze. I could see it in those flecks. Hmm, maybe if I solve this, I can find my way out.

"Hey Drew," she called, waving her hand in front of my face, "Are you ok?" I blinked.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"You just spaced out on me," she said, "it's really weird. Usually by now you would've said something teasing or something."

"I do?" I asked. I'm sorry, I'm just too caught in those eyes.

"Yes, are you sure you're ok?" she asked, "You look kind of dazed. Are you sick?" Maybe. Sick of being stuck in your eyes.

"I don't think so," I said, "do I look sick?"

"You're acting sick," she replied. Yeah, totally love sick…for your eyes I mean. Gosh this is weird. Drew what are you thinking?

"Well, even if I am sick, I'd still beat you," I said, trying to save some of my dignity. Stop looking into those whirlpools! I commanded myself, you're only making this worse.

"Not if you keep spacing out like this," she said.

"Hey what?" I questioned, "I didn't just space out."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're sick," she said, "your face is all red and you still look dazed."

"I'm all red?" I questioned. I put a hand on my cheek. It was hot. Really hot. Maybe I am sick. Is this the consequences of losing your way in bright blue eyes.

"Yes you are," she said, "now I think I'll go so you can recover. I'll see you when you're better." She turned and walked away. Only one thought entered my head. She didn't let me finish that maze.

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't most voted on the poll I put up ages ago, but I really couldn't help myself. I had the ideas for this just pour into my brain and I couldn't wait any longer.**

**So I hope you like it. It'll get something off my list at least. And it's the less pressurizing story I could do for the next few days. I want to put stuff up, but I have a few assessments coming up, so this was a good option seeing as I haven't had to think much for this one.**

**So I hope you like. Wait...I've already said that haven't I?**

**Review and tell me what you thought of it. What do you think is next?**


	2. Eyebrows

**Eyebrows**

This was something new. Her eyebrows seemed to fascinate me. I mean, what was with that? It was only two thin arches of short brown hair over her eyes. Don't even start thinking of those eyes. I didn't need to relapse. I'd only just been able to take my focus away from them and actually concentrate. But really? Her eyebrows? That was the weirdest thing I'd ever heard of. They weren't anything special either. So what had gotten me so interested in them?

"Drew are you even listening to me!" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, coming down to earth. She frowned. Oh don't frown like that. The way your eyebrows furrow together is just so cute and I'm already freaked out enough about these weird reactions.

"What was I saying then?" she asked, her hand on her hips. I took a wild stab in the dark.

"Something about me?" I said. Ok, I knew it wasn't about me, but it was the only thing I pull a decent comeback from.

"I was not talking about you, you arrogant grasshead," she yelled.

"Well, why not?" I asked, "A lot of fan girls talk about me all the time. Why are you any different?"

"I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR CRAZY FAN GIRLS!" she yelled, attracting the attention from people around her.

"Hush now May," I said, "you're drawing attention." She frowned again. No, you're definitely drawing my attention to the little crease that forms just above your left eyebrow whenever you frown like that. Aww, it's it cute? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING DREW! I have no idea. Someone get me out of this situation. She tilted her head in confusion, her left eyebrow raising slightly.

"And you're not listening to me again," she said.

"Hey what?" I asked.

"My point entirely," she mumbled, "look Drew, I have a feeling I'm wasting my time here, so I'll see you later. Looks like you haven't fully recovered from your sickness."

"I wasn't sick," I protested. Yes you are Drew, my mind told me, you are sick. Sick of admiring her features. It was weird.

"Either that, or you need your hearing checked out," she said. She walked away. Hang on, I never got to give her one of those roses. Did I forget last time too? Arceus this has got to stop.


	3. Cheeks

**Cheeks**

And once again, I am zoning out. Except this time May isn't even in my presence. I was just thinking of her cheeks. So cute. Not what you'd call chubby, but not hollow. Perfectly filled out. Wait did I just think perfectly?

"Drew are you listening to me?" Solidad asked. Yes I was with Solidad. It had been a while since I had caught up, so here we were getting a drink together.

"Um…maybe?" I said. I felt bad. I hadn't had a chance like this for ages. Here was my chance and what am I doing? Zoning out on her. What kind of person am I? I was the one who offered drinks. You idiot Drew. I looked up to find Solidad had one eyebrow raised at me. Oh don't look at me like that. It's the exact same look May had given me last time I had zoned out on her.

"May warned me about this," Solidad chuckled, "but I didn't believe her."

"What did she warned you about?" I asked.

"She said that you'd had a tendency to blank out in the middle of everything," she said. I didn't blank out. I just…thought for periods of time and completely forget the fact that I was meant to be talking to someone. Yeah that was it. Stuck thinking about her and her features. This was crazy. I mean they were cheeks. Everyone had them. Just not everyone looked as cute with a stain of pink over their cheeks. AHH! Why was I thinking cute? She was not cute! Only her eyes, eyebrows and now cheeks apparently were. I snapped out of it to hear Solidad laughing.

"You really are out of it," Solidad said.

"What?" I asked stupidly. You idiot Drew! You just proved her point.

"Is there any specific reason you are acting like this?" Solidad asked.

"No reason," I said quickly. If you don't count thinking about your rival so much it makes your head hurt. I mean really, she was giving me a headache. She laughed.

"Oh yes, because I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you are going off into dream land while stirring your drink absent-mindedly," she said, covering another laugh. Huh? I looked down at my hands, to find that I was stirring my straw through my iced chocolate without even noticing it.

"I was just stirring the chocolate through," I lied. I stopped and took a sip.

"You've been doing that for the past hour," she said. I almost spat it back out again. We'd been here an hour? Where had the time gone?

* * *

**A/N: Well this is awkward...These chappies look a lot longer on my document...**

**Just see if you can guess which feature is coming next ;P**


	4. Hair

**Hair**

Ok, the first thing I thought when she walked through the door, was wow, nice haircut. No I mean it. She'd cut it shorter, not much, just a little bit. Wow, how did such a simple haircut make her look even cuter? Stop thinking cute Drew. You need to banish that word to the other side of the universe.

"Hey May, nice haircut," I said, coming to her. You dimwit Drew! You should be avoiding this, not jumping headfirst into it.

"Really you think so?" she asked, "you're the first person to notice." I felt a mixture of pride and shock. Pride because I had been the FIRST to compliment her, shock because no-one had noticed. I mean come on, it made her look even more cu-adorable. There. New word.

Back to feeling proud. It meant that my compliment would be the most special. The one she remembered. It was like a first kiss. Girls always remembered their first kiss so that guy would be remembered forever. Why was I comparing this to kissing? I wasn't even thinking along those lines.

"Yeah," I said, snapping out of it, "I don't see how anyone could not notice. It suits you."

"Really?" she beamed at me.

"Yeah, it's childish, just like you," I said. She pouted and I smirked. Oh yes, I was telling the truth, but the childishness was what I loved about her…hair I mean. I didn't love her. Or do I? Don't even fool yourself Drew, you don't love her. You're just finding that you're falling for more and more of her features. Hmm…Now that I've put it like that, it did seem a little weird. She tilted her head to the side, her hair swaying gently as she moved. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through her hair. I reached out, as if to do so, but stopped myself just in time. What was I doing? I just stood there, my hand stretched out awkwardly towards her.

"Drew what are you doing?" she asked.

"Um…" How about awkwardly trying to control my sudden desires? How ridiculous that sounded. Her bandana shifted slightly. My escape. I reached out and untied her bandana, holding it triumphantly above my head. She gasped.

"Give that back!" she yelled.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it," I said, "You look better without this tattered thing on your head."

"It is not tattered," she shouted, jumping up to reach it, "It is precious."

"It's just a bandana May," I said, "What's so special about it?" I looked at the red and white cloth. It was pretty old. She'd been wearing it for ages, so I was right about one thing.

"I've never changed bandanas," she admitted, "that was my first one and I haven't had one since." I blinked in shock. What? I pulled my large green handkerchief from my pocket.

"Use this as a new bandana," I said, handing it to her. She screwed up her nose at it.

"It's clean you know," I said, "I don't use it."

"Then why do you have it in your pocket?" she asked.

"I honestly have no clue," I said, "just take it because you're not getting this one back." No she wouldn't be getting it back. I was going to keep it…As a trade of course. I just know I won't be using this as a hanky anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Drew...You're so strange.**

**Review if you liked it.**


	5. Arms

**Arms**

The first thing I noticed when I saw her next was that she was still wearing my substitute bandana. I guess that was a good thing. I still had her old bandana. It was buried at the bottom of my bag so no-one would know that I had it, but right now I was focused on a different thing. Her arms. I need to be enveloped by them. Just me. No more of this hugging Ash or Brock or Max or that other guy. What was his name? Branch? No that was his last name. Or was it bird? Or maybe Britches? Something like that. Oh, his name was Baric…or was it Brandon? No that wasn't right either. Oh it didn't matter what his name was, she was hugging him right now! I scowled. Why didn't she ever hug me? I don't think the whole time I'd been friend/rivals with her, she'd even given me one hug. How hard could it be? All she had to do was wrap her arms around me…And keep them there forever. I walked over to her, interrupting their embrace.

"Hi Drew!" May called.

"Hey May," I said coolly, "What's up?"

"I was just talking to my childhood friend," she replied. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh you guys haven't met yet," she said, laughing, "Drew, this is Brendan Birch. Brendan, this is Drew Hayden." So that was his name. Brendan Birch. Eh, close enough to the other names I'd come up with.

"So you're the famous Drew Hayden May's always talking about," Brendan said, taking my hand and giving it a good shake.

"May talks about me?" I questioned.

"Yeah, about how annoying you are. I've come to know you as grasshead," Brendan said, laughing, "that's what May always calls you." I turned to the blushing girl.

"Real nice May," I said sarcastically. I was actually kind of pleased that she was talking about me. A loud beeping brought me from my thoughts. Brendan looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry May," Brendan said, "I've got to go. I'm needed at the lab."

"Ok Brendan," May said, "we'll catch up later."

"Promise," he said. May stepped forwards, throwing her arms around him one more time before he hurried out.

"Why don't I ever get hugs?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What?" she asked, whirling around to face me. Well, I've said it now.

"Why don't I get hugs?" I repeated, "I've noticed you hug everyone except me. Why's that?"

"Are you jealous?" she asked, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"No," I lied, "I was just wondering if there's a reason behind it."

"Well, I just assumed you weren't a very physical contact type of person," she replied, "so I always avoided making you uncomfortable."

"You assumed wrong," I said. She grinned at me. She arms wrapped around my body and I grinned as well. Her arms were nice. I put my arms over her back. I could keep her like this forever. Easily.

* * *

**A/N: Stop fooling yourself Drew, you know you were more than just curious.**

**Anyway...Review if you liked it :D and try to guess which feature is next ;P**


	6. Legs

**Legs**

I watched her on stage from the TV screen backstage. I couldn't help but notice how her outfit showed her legs. Stupid. She wore a short skirt and biker shorts, of course it shows her legs. They weren't long and skinny like many of the chicks on TV shows. They were the perfect length for her; not too short, not too long. They weren't shiny and ridiculously plastic looking. They looked real. Soft and strong.

**_Of course they're real! She's a real person you idiot!_**

_Who are you? What are you doing in my head?_

**_I'm your conscience Drew._**

_Great, I'm talking to my conscience, that's the first step to insanity._

**_I'm offended!_**

_Good, get out of my head._

**_I can't leave. I'm you, idiot._**

_Stop it! I'm not going insane!_

**_Oh, but Drew, you are going insane. Insane for her._**

_Shut up!_

**_You know I can't. It's a conscience's job to annoy you into oblivion._**

_Joy._

**_I'm glad you're excited._**

_That was sarcasm._

**_I knew that you idiot. I was playing along._**

_Hard to tell. And stop calling me an idiot._

**_But you are an idiot Drew._**

_How am I an idiot?_

**_You're refusing to admit that you're falling for May._**

_I am not falling for her._

**_My point entirely._**

_You're annoying._

**_And yet, I'm still you._**

_How are you me? I'm me._

**_I'm the part of you, you refuse to admit to. I'm that secret part at the back of your mind that's in love with May._**

_I'm not in love with May. No part of me is in love with May. Get out._

**_Denial, but I'll leave you alone for a while. May's coming. Try not to screw things up for me. I love her you know._**

_You don't love May! I mean I don't love May! I mean…Ahh I think I'm going crazy!_

"Hey Drew," she said.

"Hey May," I said.

**_Don't think about her legs Drew. Don't think about how good of a pillow they would make._**

_Not helping._

**_Did I say that out loud? Oops sorry._**

_I get the feeling you're actually not._

**_Where would you get that idea?_**

_Whatever. I'm leaving before I do something else stupid._

**_No, I wanna stay with May!_**

_Too bad._

"Look May, I gotta go ok?" I said.

"Why? Aren't you in this contest?" she asked. Arceus I forgot about that.

**_So don't leave._**

_Too bad, I'm withdrawing._

**_Aww. No fair!_**

"I'm not in this one," I lied, "You need a chance to catch up to me."

"I'm not that far behind," she said, pouting.

**_Wow that pout is cute_**_._

_Is not. Now shut up._

"Still, with me in the contest, you wouldn't stand a chance, so I'm letting you have a go," I said, "I do want to see you at the Grand Festival after all." She grinned. Her arms went around me.

**_She's hugging me!_**

_No you stupid, she's hugging me, you're just in my mind so shut up._

**_Aren't you a little proud?_**

_Whatever._

"I'm glad you're back to normal," she said, "I was worried for a moment." She stepped back and ran away.

**_You shouldn't have let her go._**

_Shut up I know that._

**_Smart guy._**

_I somehow think that's sarcasm again. Ahh, I don't care. I gotta go withdraw now._

* * *

**A/N: Aha, now this chapter has introduced Drew's conscience! YAY! For those who couldn't tell italics was Drew talking in his head to his conscience and his conscience was the bold italics.**

**I haven't ever done a fic with Drew's conscience like this before so we'll all see how it goes. Look forward to even more conversations between Drew in his head. Now we have someone to tell him he's in denial ;P**

**And so review if you liked it!**


	7. Toes

**Toes**

Ok, this was just crazy. We were on the beach, May and I. How? Why? I have no idea.

**_Because I asked her to come to the beach with me._**

_What?_

**_Well, you did, but I'd like to think I did._**

_When did I ask her?_

**_You don't remember?_**

_No._

**_Idiot._**

_Shut up!_

**_Ok, you asked her after the contest._**

_Oh yeah, I did._

**_Idiot._**

_You said that already._

**_Looks like I need a new name for you. How about dimwit? Bonehead?_**

_Shut up! I get the picture._

**_So stop talking to me. Let me appreciate my time with May._**

_MY time you mean._

**_Whatever, I'm you so it's my time too._**

_I don't share._

**_OH MY ARCEUS LOOK AT HER TOES! THEY'RE SO CUTE!_**

_Huh?_ I found that I was sitting on a towel in the sand, May giggling next to me. She was wiggling her toes in the sand. She giggled as she brought her feet out, letting the sand sift off her feet and through her toes. Aww, she was adorable…What she was doing at least.

"Hey Drew," she said.

"What?"

"Are we friends?" she asked. I was taken aback. She didn't think we were friends? After 6 years of knowing each other, she hadn't figured it out?

"Why do you ask that?" I asked back.

"Just wanted to make sure," she replied, "I mean, I feel like we're friends, but really we haven't done much together like we're doing now."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Just hanging out like friends do," she said, "I mean, this is the first time in weeks that we've done something together apart from just battling in contests." Together. She made it sound like we were dating.

**_Which is what you want right? You have a perfect opportunity right now, so ask her._**

_Shut up. I don't want to date her._

**_And so you're still stuck admiring her features._**

_I do not admire her features._

**_Oh yes, I totally believe you._**

_Stop with the sarcasm._

**_Well, answer her. She's waiting._**

"Would you like to hang out with me more often?" I asked. She nodded.

"I wouldn't think you'd want to spend time with someone like me," I said, smirking, "I mean since I'm apparently so arrogant and stuff."

"Shut up Drew," she said, "just because you're annoying doesn't mean that I don't want to hang out with my friends." Friends. That was it. That was all I was to her.

**_So you're admitting you want to be more._**

_…No…_

**_Denial. *sigh* Why can't you admit that you love her._**

_I don't…_

**_Whatever Drew._**

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? Review if you do! What feature do you recon is next?**


	8. Fingers

**Fingers**

She skipped along beside me, trying to keep up with my longer steps. She swung her hands freely, not seeming to care when they brushed against mine. But I cared. It was driving me up the wall. Was she purposely doing this? Her hand brushed against mine again and it sent a shiver up my spine. Why was she not just grabbing my hand? Did she have to tease me like this?

**_Maybe she's waiting for you to make the move._**

_And why would she be doing that?_

**_Usually when a girl repeatedly brushes her hand against hers, she wants you to hold it._**

_Why would she want me to hold her hand?_

**_I don't know! I'm you! You can't expect me to know what she's thinking._**

_Great help._

**_So aren't you going to hold her hand?_**

_No._

**_Why not?_**

_Why would I?_

**_Um…You were just thinking about how annoying it was that she wasn't just holding your hand._**

_Did I really?_

**_Yes._**

_I doubt it. I don't want to hold her hand._

**_Denial. Again._**

_What do you mean again?_

**_Never mind._**

_If I hold her hand, will you leave me alone?_

**_Possibly._**

_Ok then I'll do it._ I reached out and stopped her swinging by locking our fingers together. She looked up at me.

"It was annoying me," I said.

"What was?" she asked.

"You swinging your hands," I replied.

"Sorry."

**_Doesn't it feel nice to hold her hand?_**

_I thought you said you'd leave me alone._

**_I only said possibly._**

_That's not nice._

**_Whatever. You didn't answer my question._**

_What question?_

**_Doesn't it feel nice to hold her hand?_** I looked at our fingers, entwined with each other. They looked like they were just made to be like that. Cliché, but that was kinda true. Her fingers fit neatly in between mine, her skin feeling soft and smooth.

**_Told you._**

_Shut up!_

**_No, you've said it and now I'm never going to let you forget it._**

_Insert annoyed groan._

**_Insert cheeky laugh._**

_Cheeky?_

**_Yeah, why not cheeky?_**

_Just doesn't sound like one of my characteristics. You did say you were me._

**_Fine then, insert teasing chuckle here._**

_Better, but just drop it._

**_Maybe, you look pretty content holding her hands. Not like you're just holding it to stop it from swinging._**

_What do you mean by that?_

**_I'm saying you sound like you're enjoying holding her hand._**

_Where would you get that idea?_

**_You're doing the thumb thing._**

_What's the thumb thing?_

**_Look at your hands and you'll see_**_._ I looked once again at our hands. My thumb was unconsciously rubbing against hers.

**_That's the thumb thing._**

_So?_

**_It's an affectionate gesture._**

_You could've told me that earlier!_

**_Nah, this is so much more fun._**

_Not for me._

**_You're the one doing the thumb thing._**

_Please don't remind me. I didn't know I was doing it._

**_Which makes it even better._**

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't even tell you what was going through my head when I wrote this. I was laughing too much. At how ridiculous this all is. Ah, my sanity has been well and truly drained by now ;P**

**Review and tell me what you think of it. And what you think is coming next. It may surprise you, or it may not. Because I have to say, you guys have been pretty good at guessing so far ;P**


	9. Shoulders

**Shoulders**

All I could see of her, from where I was sitting, were her back and shoulders. I could see them tensing and shaking and slumping while she had her conversation with the person across from her.

"Hey Drew, you still zoning out on me?" Solidad asked.

"Uh…sorry Solidad," I said, "just a little distraction." She started to turn around. No, I couldn't have her knowing that May had stolen my attention.

"Don't worry, it's gone," I said quickly. She turned anyway.

"Don't lie to me Drew," she said. How had she seen through me so easily?

**_Your love for May is getting pretty obvious. Especially when you're staring and blushing at her._**

_I was not blushing!_

**_Hmm. That's all you're going to deny. I must say you've improved._**

_What?_

**_You love May!_**

_I do NOT love May._

**_You didn't deny it before._**

_I didn't hear you say that._

**_Sure you didn't._**

"It's May isn't it?" Solidad asked.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You were staring at May right?" she answered.

"No I wasn't," I lied. She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't see anything else you could've been staring at like that," she said.

"Well, I wasn't staring at May," I lied stubbornly.

"Then what were you staring at?" she asked.

"Uh…I was staring at the uh…" I trailed off. Think idiot! What could I have been staring at?

**_I'm not helping you out of this one._**

_Wrong timing._

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Solidad said, "Now why were you looking at May that intently?" I frowned, trying to this of something to say. I couldn't very well say that I was falling in love with her…features. Arceus Drew, get your thoughts straight!

**_Just face it. You're falling for her._**

_Am not._

**_Please just admit it! You're causing us both anguish._**

_Pfft. No._

"You're falling in love with her aren't you Drew?" Solidad asked. Great, another person trying to get me to own up to my feelings…that I didn't have.

"What? No," I said.

"You're denying it," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I said, "I'm not denying anything."

"Look Drew," she said, using her no-nonsense tone of voice, "You'll be better off if you just admit it. Start with admitting it to yourself. Until then, try to keep your focus." My jaw dropped as she stood up and walked away.

**_Told you._**

_Shut up!_

* * *

**A/N: Aha Drew, Solidad knows. You can't hide it ;P**

**Did I surprise you with the feature I chose?**

**Do you think I might surprise you with the next one?**

**What do you think it is?**


	10. Neck

**Neck**

Looking at her neck, I could see that my nose would fit pretty nicely in the hollow at the base of her neck. It wouldn't be that hard to do. Just take a step forwards, lower my head a bit. Wait! I was not going to do that!

**_But you were thinking about it._**

_It was merely a possible situation._

**_Very possible._**

_No, not very possible. Bad conscience._

**_You were thinking about it in a positive way, I take that as a good sign._**

_I take it as a sign of my insanity._

**_Cheer up Drew, it can't be that bad._**

_I'm pretty sure it can be._

**_Yeah, you're right. This is your hopeless love life we're talking about._**

_I thought we were talking about my mental instability._

**_So I changed topics._**

"Hey Drew." I snapped out of it when I saw heard her call my name, waving her hand in front of my face.

"You're still zoning out?" she questioned, "I called your name like 10 times!"

"Airhead," I muttered.

"What did you just call me?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," I lied, "I didn't say anything."

**_You're a terrible person; lying to her._**

_So what? Have you seen what May's like when you call her airhead?_

**_No_**

_Exactly. And trust me; you don't want to unless you're prepared._

**_Okay, I'll leave this to you._**

_Thank you. Much appreciated._

"Drew, I was just asking if you liked my new perfume?" May said.

"New perfume?" I questioned. I didn't smell anything different.

"You probably can't smell it," she said, "I didn't put too much on in case it smelt horrible." Well, this was convenient. For me. I stepped forwards and lowered my head, tucking it under her chin. I rested my nose gently in the hollow at the base of her neck.

**_What do you know? Your nose does fit pretty nicely right there._**

_Shh._ I breathed in. She smelt like…Strawberries. My favourite.

"Drew?" she questioned. I felt the vibrations from her voice and I could hear the question in her tone but neither thing made me move away. I was comfortable. Well, I'd be more comfortable if I could put my arms around her, but this was nice. And she smelt like my favourite food. Strawberries.

"What are you doing Drew?" she asked.

"Smelling," I said shortly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you smell so good," I said honestly.

"I'm guessing you like it then," she said, the vibrations of her giggle tickling my skin.

"Mm, I love strawberries" I mumbled. I felt her giggle again. She pushed my head away and I let out an involuntary whine of disappointment. She laughed.

"I should've figured this out sooner," she said, "You are so funny like this." I groaned. I just had to let that slip didn't I? She would never let it go.

**_And neither will I?_**

* * *

**A/N: I just cannot let Drew's strawberry obsession go ;P sorry about that. My mind has sort of ingrained it into his personality.**


	11. Freckles

**Freckles**

Her freckles were so cute. She didn't have many, just a few scattered over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, but they all made her seem just that much more adorable.

**_Really? You call her adorable and then try to convince me you're not in love with her._**

_I meant adorable as in Pokémon adorable?_

**_I'm not buying it._**

_You don't have to, it's free._

**_Really Drew? Side track diverted._**

_Why do you have to be such a quick tongue?_

**_Why do you have to deny your love?_**

_Why do you always have to bring that up?_

**_Why do you always avoid it?_**

_Because it's not true!_

**_You just broke the trend. You lose._**

_What?_

**_You lose the game! I thought we were asking why questions all the time._**

_Please just stop._

**_Please just admit!_**

I chose to ignore that and went back to studying the freckles on her face. There could surely be a constellation in them somewhere. Oh look, if you connected the dots right you could spell 'Drew'.

**_And if you connected them better you can see it spelling 'Loves May' underneath. _**

_Shut up already. You are really annoying._

**_Thank you. I'll take that as a complement._**

_That was meant to be an insult._

**_Well seeing as my job here is to basically annoy you into asking her out, that's a complement._**

_I'm ignoring you now._

**_That's not nice._**

_It's better than listening to you tell me that the freckle on the tip of her nose looks so kissable._

**_…I never said that._**

_You didn't?_

**_Nope. That was all you._**

_…Arceus!_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know May doesn't actually have freckles, but I can imagine them being like the ones I have, you can't see them unless you come up really close, but you still have them. At least that's what I was sort of going for here.**


	12. Lips

**Lips**

Her lips were so pink. They looked really soft. I found myself tilting my head slightly, staring at her mouth. What was I doing? It's not like I was going to kiss her right? Why was I acting as if I was?

**_Because you want to._**

_I do not!_

**_Just admit it._**

_I don't have anything to admit._

**_Oh you have plenty to admit to._**

_Like what? Actually don't answer that._

**_Well, you could at least admit that you're totally in love with her._**

_I don't want to!_

**_In a way, you kind of just did admit to it by saying that you didn't want to._**

_Did I just say that? I meant I don't love her._

**_Sure, whatever. Just kiss her._**

_No_

**_Kiss her!_**

_No!_

**_KISS HER!_**

_NO!_

**_KISS HER!_**

_NO! I'M NOT GOING TO KISS HER!_

**_Too late._**

_What!?_

I snapped out of it to find that my lips were pushed against hers. Had I unconsciously done this? Oh Arceus, I was kissing her…And I was enjoying it! That was beyond weird. I pulled away quickly, blushing severely. My eyes widened.

"Drew? Are you ok?" she asked, "You look pretty pale. Are you sick again?"

"I-I-I-I k-kissed you," I managed to stutter out.

"Yeah," she said. Wasn't she upset by this?

"I-I'm sorry May," I stammered, "I-I gotta go." And just like that, I ran away, not quite sure where I was heading.

**_Ha, ha, ha. You didn't even realize you were kissing her._**

_Shut up!_

**_That's just so funny._**

_So I was a little distracted._

**_Why'd you run away?_**

_Um…hello? I just kissed her. I've just ruined things between us._

**_Did she look upset?_**

_I dunno. I wasn't exactly looking at her you know._

**_You should go back and talk to her about it._**

_No._

**_Why not? I mean c'mon you just kissed her._**

_Don't remind me._

**_What? All you did was-_**

_I said DON'T remind me. We shall never speak of this again. Ok?_

**_Whatever._**

* * *

**A/N: Well this went a lot quicker than I thought it would...I only have one chapter left to write! Where did the time go?**

**You knew this chapter had to come though. Drew was already slowly losing control ;P**


	13. Admittance

**Admittance**

_Tell me again why I am having a conversation with you?_

**_Because you're a loner Drew._**

_When you put it like that, it sounds lame._

**_You are lame._**

_Gee thanks._

**_You're welcome._**

_You're so annoying._

**_It's my job._**

_How on earth do I get rid of you?_

**_Just admit it._**

_Fine. I really like May._

**_Is that it?_**

_Ok…I really love May._

**_I feel so happy. You finally agree with me._**

_I thought you said you'd go away if I admitted it._

**_Not to me. I'll keep annoying you until you say it to her face._**

_What! Why!_

**_Because that's my second job. To get you ask her out._**

_She'll reject me._

**_It's a possibility, but you'll never know until you try._**

_I don't want to try. I'm perfectly happy never knowing._

**_You and I both know that's a lie._**

_Not exactly. I only want to know if I know she'll say yes._

**_Don't you remember when you kissed her?_**

_I thought we weren't going to bring that up again. That was too embarrassing._

**_Well, she didn't slap you. That's a good sign right?_**

_Didn't you hear me? I said not to bring this up. That was just a stupid mistake._

**_Ahh, but it was a good mistake._**

_No mistakes aren't good._

**_It is if it pushes you in the right direction._**

_I don't think anything good can come from that._

**_You haven't even talked to her since then! You've been avoiding her!_**

_I don't want to face it. It'll be awkward._

**_But you're probably hurting her! You're her friend for crying out loud!_**

_Am I really her friend? What am I to her now?_

**_Well, if you decide to make a move, you could be her boyfriend._**

_Hmm…_

**_You can't deny that you want that._**

_It does have a nice ring to it._

**_You should make a move then._**

_She's not even here._

**_On the contrary._**

_Don't tell me…_

**_Look up._**

I reluctantly lifted my head. I saw her. She was running towards me, waving her arms out. I froze up, not sure what to do.

"DREW!" she called my name.

"May," I said coolly. I didn't expect her to jump at me and knock me to the ground. Her hands tightened around my wrists and slammed them into the ground. I looked up at her in shock. I cringed inwardly. She looked really angry.

**_Maybe I was wrong…_**

_About what exactly?_

**_Maybe she did want to slap you. You did run away before she had a chance._**

_Thanks for the vote of confidence. What do I do? She's really angry. Not just annoyed, she's angry._

**_I dunno…Good luck…You'll need it._**

_Wait! You're leaving me to deal with this by myself!_

**_I'm gonna sit back and watch the show._**

_Perfect._

She was still leaning over me, panting and seething. Why hadn't she said anything yet?

"Um…Hi May?" I tried.

"You idiot Drew!" she yelled. I cringed. Oh boy. This was bad.

"Why am I an idiot?" I asked.

"You kissed me!" she shouted, "You can't just do that and run away!"

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Generally you confess before you kiss," she said, bringing her voice down, "or at least follow something like that with a confession. You NEVER run away and avoid a girl after you kiss them."

"Uh…Sorry again?" She closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm willing to forgive you if you confess now," she said. Wait what?

"What?" I exclaimed. How did she know? Is she bluffing?

"Just confess," she growled.

"How do you even know that I have feelings for you?" I shot back. She gave me a look.

"Please Drew," she said, "I'm not stupid. Dense, but not stupid. You've shown way too many hints."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, for one you kept staring at me," she said, "and don't deny it! I not only saw you, but Solidad told me. You've been zoning out, you've been acting weird, you've been flustered around me, you held my hand and don't think I believed that lame excuse, you were jealous, and last of all, you kissed me! Those are generally signs of affection towards someone, so just tell me already."

"If you know already why do you need me to say it?" I asked, stunned at just how many things I had 'shown' and how many of them she'd picked up on. Something flashed through her eyes, but it passed to quickly for me to recognize it.

"Because otherwise I won't be able to give you a proper answer," she said.

"Do I want to hear it?" I asked.

"Idiot, if I tell you that, you'll know," she snorted, "you'll just have to find out." I took a deep breath. She knew already. Why is it so hard to say three words?

"I…like you May," I said, blushing. I mentally hit myself. Wrong word Drew.

"Mm," she mumbled. Apparently that was the wrong word to her as well.

"I LOVE YOU MAY!" I yelled. My eyes widened as I realized that I had not only confessed to her, but anyone within a 10 meter radius could've heard me.

"I love you too," she whispered, making me forget completely about the rest of the world. What? Before I had another chance, she had gently lowered her lips onto mine.

**_Well, I'm going. My job is done._**

_Just get out of here._

**_What? No 'thanks for the help'? That's all I get? I'm hurt. Not even a proper goodbye._**

_Shut and get out already._

**_Ok, ok, impatient much. Enjoy the kiss._**

I rolled my eyes behind my closed eyelids. I wouldn't miss that voice.

"May," I whispered when she broke away.

"Mm," she mumbled.

"I really do love you," I said, reaching up and brushing a hand through her hair. Her lips curled into a smile.

"You said that already you goof," she said, "but I love you too."

"Then you wouldn't mind taking on the title of being The Drew Hayden's girlfriend?" I asked with a smirked. She rolled her eyes and lightly punched my shoulder.

"Way to ruin the moment you arrogant jerk," she said playfully, "but sure, I'll humour you."

**_Hey! Guess what?_**

_You're back? Insert annoyed groan here._

**_I'm ignoring that. I got a new mission!_**

_Do I even want to know?_

**_I gotta help you propose next!_**

_WHAT?!_

**_I knew you'd be happy._**

Normal POV

May blinked as Drew suddenly passed out in front of her.

"Boys are weird," she muttered, "I'll never understand them."

Oh May. If only you knew.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that concludes this story. Wow. That actually went so quickly.**

**Did it go quickly for you guys too? Or was it just me?**

**Anyway, my next project really ****_will_**** be the movie twist you guys have been waiting for. I know I have delayed it enough to do 2 whole other fics, but this time I PROMISE the movie twist will come next. I PROMISE. It just might not be right away because I still have quite a lot of assessments to do so bare with me.**

**And so yeah...Tell me what you thought in a review :)**

**Thanks guys :D**


End file.
